Hull
The basic hull will be your main material to construct your ship with. Basic hull provides a decent protection and a low weight and come in a varierty of colours and shapes. You can aquire these on several ways. When you first spawn in the universe, you will start with 25 Grey Hull. The shop will sell each colour and shape, but their stocks, by default, are not very high. You can also salvage hull from destroying ships or if you manage to find an abandoned space station , you can gather a high amount of hull extremely easily. The shop sells Hull for a base price of 125 credits per piece. The price changes based on the amount in stock. Once you progress and manage to stock up more credits, you might want to consider buying Hardened Hull. Hardened Hull is a upgraded version of the Basic Hull. These provide twice the amount of armour and HP and thus will be more durable against damage. These can only be obtained from shops for 1500 credits per piece. They come in the same colours and shapes as the Basic Hull. Hulls come in the colours White, Grey, Black, Brown, Yellow, Red, Green, Blue and Purple. Colours are only for cosmetical effects. They do not have special abilities or provide more protection. Beside the basic cube shape, you can also buy wedge Hull and corner Hull at the shop. These provide no additional protection and are used for design purposes. Crafting All types of hull, except wedge and corner pieces, can currently be made using factory blocks, below are all of the crafting recipes: Particle Press *Plextanium L1 x1 + Rock x25 = Grey Hull x1 *Purple Paint x1 + Grey Hull x5 = Purple Hull x5 *Blue Paint x1 + Grey Hull x5 = Blue Hull x5 *Green Paint x1 + Grey Hull x5 = Green Hull x5 *Red Paint x1 + Grey Hull x5 = Red Hull x5 *Yellow Paint x1 + Grey Hull x5 = Yellow Hull x5 *White Paint x1 + Grey Hull x5 = White Hull x5 *Black Paint x1 + Grey Hull x5 = Black Hull x5 *Brown Paint x1 + Grey Hull x5 = Brown Hull x 5 Schemadyne Advanced *Grey Hull x1 + Protein 40000A x1 + SD HCT xm3.4 Power x2 = Grey Hardened Hull x1 *Purple Hull x1 + Protein 40000A x1 + SD HCT xm3.4 Power x2 = Purple Hardened Hull x1 *Blue Hull x1 + Protein 40000A x1 + SD HCT xm3.4 Power x2 = Blue Hardened Hull x1 *Green Hull x1 + Protein 40000A x1 + SD HCT xm3.4 Power x2 = Green Hardened Hull x1 *Red Hull x1 + Protein 40000A x1 + SD HCT xm3.4 Power x2 = Red Hardened Hull x1 *Yellow Hull x1 + Protein 40000A x1 + SD HCT xm3.4 Power x2 = Yellow Hardened Hull x1 *White Hull x1 + Protein 40000A x1 + SD HCT xm3.4 Power x2 = White Hardened Hull x1 *Black Hull x1 + Protein 40000A x1 + SD HCT xm3.4 Power x2 = Black Hardened Hull x1 *Brown Hull x1 + Protein 40000A x1 + SD HCT xm3.4 Power x2 = Blue Hardened Hull x1 Schemadyne 10000 *Gravity Unit x1 + PlexLightx1 + Black Hull x1 = PlexLander x1 *Grey Hull x1 + SD HCT xm3.4 Power x1 + SD Proton Reactor x1 = SD Cockpit x1 Schemadyne 30000 *Purple Hull x1 + SD Proton Reactor x2 + SD3000 Microproccessor x5+ Yhole Nucleus x2 = Ship Core x1 XxDanClarke96xX